For the love of the otaku:
by jet777
Summary: (Megas XLR)In the future no one is sure what the feelings of love really mean. In an odd turn of events 2 people find out together. Coop and Kiva story


(Note: I don't own any of the rights to Megas XLR)

For the love of the otaku: The fan fic that leads to no place.

So love in the future is far different than love of present day.. Let's see how to put it best ... Love life and love as if it were your last day on earth, because it very well could be your last day on earth. Then again in endless days of battle against the Glorft, no one has time to fall in love. I guess you can say no one in the future really knows what love means, but an interesting thing happened on day ...

(One odd Tuesday)

Coop and Jamie bolted across the Mega Burger parking lot to the lot next door. Kiva tailed close behind them as the Mega Burger joint was destroyed into rubble by an attacking Glorft mecha.

"So why is it that you decided to park so far way Coop!" Jamie whined as if his own legs couldn't carry him fast enough to safety.

Coop sighed out at his friend's stupidity. " So the paint job wouldn't get scratched. "

" Run Run! We're almost there." Kiva screamed frantically from behind hoping the out of shape fan boys would move faster.

Glass rained down on the remainder of the parking lot as Kiva's healed boots clicked faster and faster down on the hard pavement. She never stopped to notice the large piece of glass underneath her foot. The one that sent her sliding to the ground.

"Kiva!" Hearing her fall, Coop turned back to help her up as Jamie ran on.

A bit dazed from the fall, Kiva could hear the approaching mecha's foot steps comming closer, however her ankle stung too much like fire to run on.

"This is it, isn't it." The shadow of the evil unworldly mecha loomed closer and closer. " I'll never get to see my future home again .."

Closing her eyes, Kiva accepted her dark fate. She never was afraid of dying before. Only anticipation was the most agonizing part.

Kiva! " Coop reached out to take her hand.

"Since when had his hands seem so big caring?"

"Come on get up. What's..?" As Kiva glanced up from the darkness, never had she seen such a concerned look on his face.

"My ankle it's.." Kiva motioned to her foot submerged in glass and blood.

Within an awkwardly unbalanced motion Coop swept Kiva in his arms and attempted to carry her to Megas and to safety

"Strange."

She felt as if in his arms that no harm could ever come to her. His hold was ferm, safe and soft as if she was hugging a giant plushie, but he powerful enough to kick the crap out of any harm that ever came to her. It all seemed so strange to her. She'd never seen this quality in him before.

The moment was almost dizzying. As if it felt like they were running in slow motion. Perhaps because the were running in pretty much slow motion. The only thing that could ruin this moment was ...

"GAHAHHAH! Nice Coop!" Jamie clawed frantically at Megas's car door. " You locked the keys in the car!"

Wups ...(Later back at Coop's house.)

Jamie slammed open the door to Coop's basement with a loud bang and bolted down the stairs to the frig. "Woo! Glad we finally made it out of that situation."

"Where's the mountain dew! " Freely he rutted though the frig.

" It's all gone you drank the last 12 pack yesterday. " Coop exsulsted, flopped down on the dusty couch shifting though the pile of video games beside him until he pulled out a game to his liking. " Who's up for some Marvel vs Capcom ?"

" Me Me! " Jamie dove though a plie of A.V. junk looking for the other controler.

Coop then turned to Kiva who was sitting next to him on the couch bandaging her foot. Normally this is Jamie's spot to park, but Coop insisted that Kiva have it to rest up her foot. Kiva didn't like the thought of any kind of special treatment. She still protested that she was fine despite a painful walk down the steps. He was still a bit concerned about her, it looked too much like something more was bothering her.

Finally finding the right controller out of the 20 to choose from, Jamie sat on the beat up rug in front of the tv, but not without flashing Kiva a dirty look for taking over his spot.

" O.. Give it up. It wasn't my choice." Kiva spat back at Jamie as she closed the first ade box. " I was fine but ..."

" Yeah, indestuck -o girl I forgot. " Jamie mocked her sarcastically.

Coop silenced both of their bickering by changing the subject. " Hurry up and pick your team. This intro music sucks."

Hours passed as the rounds of the fighting game droned on. Half asleep by bordum, Kiva's thoughts drifted on the day's events.

"Back in the future she would have been left for dead in an event like that." Kiva shifted in a more conformable postion by fixing the pillow under her foot, but was nearly knocked off the couch by yet another bout of cheering after a victory.

"Soft, Secure..but protecting and strong.." She tried to shake the thought from her head but something, something deep within her craved to be held like that again.

That craving would make her do the most unthinkable thing she thought she's ever do. She crept closer to Coop. Slowly almost in what Kiva thought was stealth, she wrapped her arms around Coop's huge upper arms.

" Soft ..So strong.." Kiva closed her eyes in dreaming of the way she felt earlyer on in the afternoon.

Coop nearly froze in his tracks. Feeling his face grow hot in suprize, his character on the tv screen grew as motionless as he was..

"She has to be asleep or dreaming or dead or something. Future goddesses, let alone any women ever just suddenly throw themselfs at me. Let alone want to be near me at all." Coop let the controller slip from his hands.

Jamie jumped from the couch in excitement " And..I totally pwoned your ass! ...hey.."

His excitement turned to disgust in an instant. "If your not gonna play seriously dude, then screw this noise. I'm going home. "

Kiva was jolted awake when Jamie slammed the basement door shut in anger.

" Jamie has a home?" Coop questioned a bit confused.

In realizing what had just happened, both Coop and Kiva sat in awkward silence for what felt like forever.

Finaly breaking the silence Coop apologized for Jamie's outburst " ...I just don't know what his problem is today ..Well, more than usual problem.."

Flicking a D 10 off the side table, Kiva agreed with him even though Jamie seemed to get on her last nerve everyday.

" Um... Wanna watch some anime?" Coop was now digging for things to keep Kiva from being board out of her mind with him.

He pulled a few dvd titles from under the coffee table. "Gundam, Slayers, Capt. Harlock, Sailor Moon, Gatchamen ,Ah my goddess, La Blue Girl...Uh,Wait that one is Jamie's "

Finally he picked the chioce that she would probly like too. " Ah my goddess it is then."

Kiva curled back up on the couch next to coop.Quitely watching the movie. "This "anime" is pretty good."

However before long Kiva drifted off to sleep.

"Perhaps the day had been harder on her than she thought." Coop's large hand brushed a few strands of hair from her face as she slept.

"She really is wonderful." Coop thought to himself as he looked Kiva over in her state of peace. "I know you would never feel the same way about me. Christ, women avoid an ogre like me like rancid tuna loaf, but the truth is I care for you deeply. I always worry what happens to you even if you don't care what happens to you."

" Please forgive me, I'll understand if you wake up and smack me. " Slowly, timidly, Coop leaned over kissing Kiva, to his suprize he found that she was never really sleeping at all when she kissed him in return.

As he let go of the kiss, Kiva's hand rested on his scruffy cheek keeping his face close to hers as he leaned over her.

Questioningly she looked into his eyes. " Is this love?"

Obnoxiously Jamie burst open the basement door. "I decided to come .. back... AHAHHHHHHHHH!"

He couldn't believe the site before his eyes. "Coop ..and then Kiva..and they... This was as far from "Nice" that he could think of."

The End? or perhaps not...?


End file.
